


a thought

by thestarsaregivenonceonly



Category: Timmy Chalamet, Timothée Chalamet - Fandom, tim chalamet
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Sub Timothée Chalamet, dom reader, dom!reader, sub timothee, sub!Timothee, timothee blurb, timothee chalamet blurb, timothee chalamet imagine, timothee chalamet smut, timothee imagine, timothee smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsaregivenonceonly/pseuds/thestarsaregivenonceonly
Summary: Anonymous said to thestarsaregivenonceonly:hey i have a smut request, can you write something where timmy asks the reader to be dom in bed for her birthday and then he enjoys it more than he thought? thanks
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, timothee chalamet x reader, timothee x reader, timothee/reader
Kudos: 67





	a thought

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr same username xx

A scrapbook full of photos of the two of you, stickers, written inside jokes, and pressed flowers. You cried as you flipped through it slowly with one hand, holding his hand tightly with your other. 

“Happy birthday, my everything.” 

“Thank you,” you exhaled, rubbing your eyes and laughing quietly. “This is... incredible.” 

“I’m glad you like it. And... one other thing.”

“Yes?”

“I sent your mother flowers.” 

You laughed, shoving him playfully. “You did not.”

“I did! I sent her a dozen roses.” He smirked, kissing the side of your head. “Today is a special day for her too, you know.” 

You put both hands on his cheeks and kissed him gently, smiling into it. “You are so sweet. I love you so much.” 

He wrinkled his nose affectionately and kissed you back. “I love you.” 

“This is amazing. This birthday is amazing. I love everything.” You looked back down at the scrapbook, covering your mouth with one hand and beaming. 

“I, um... had a thought.” 

His tone awoke your curiosity, and you lifted your eyes to find his. “Okay?”

“You mentioned something once offhand that you wanted to try sometime, and I thought,” he shrugged. “We could try it.” 

Your mind raced, nothing and yet everything coming to your thoughts. “What is it?” 

He hesitated, his face flushing. “You said you wanted to try being a dom with me.” 

Oh. Oh. 

You leaned back a bit, smiling slowly. “Oh my.” 

He chuckled, entwining your fingers and kissing your knuckles. “What do you think of that?”

“I fucking love that idea, Tim.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” You leaned over and nuzzled your nose into his neck, kissing it. “You sure?” 

He bit his lip and nodded enthusiastically, drawing a giggle from your throat. “Yes ma’am.”

You stood and turned to face him, tugging your shirt over your head and rolling your neck. His mouth fell open as his eyes found your chest, devouring it. He licked his lips.

“Get on your knees,” you demanded, biting your bottom lip and staring unabashedly at the bulge in his pants. 

“Fuck,” Timmy exhaled sharply, dropping to his knees and gazing up at you from under dark lashes. He flexed his hands, opening and closing the fingers, veins standing out on both arms. You moved slightly closer and ran your hand slowly through his hair, enjoying how he melted into your palm like butter. 

“Take my underwear off.” 

His hands moved slowly up both of your calves, the inside of your knees, pausing briefly to rub your thighs with his thumbs before tugging your panties down your legs. You stepped out of them, kicking them aside. 

“Don’t move.” You reached down and tugged his shirt over his head, lightly nipping the side of his neck before striding from the room with purpose. He whined in protest, and you smirked, padding quietly into the bedroom to his bureau. Opening the second drawer, you found one of his dress ties and wound it carefully around your knuckles. Shutting the drawer, you walked back out into the living room and showed him what you had obtained. The boy’s eyes nearly bugged out of his beautiful head. 

“You okay, baby?”

He swallowed hard, looking up at you and smiling earnestly. “All in if you are.” 

“Good. Now be quiet and sit still.” You moved behind him and pulled his arms behind his back, using the tie to secure them tightly together by the wrists. He wiggled to get comfortable and sat back on his heels, waiting. 

“You look good like this,” you purred, leaning down and kissing him lightly on the lips. He lifted his body to eagerly kiss you back, breathing into your mouth and tasting you. You allowed him the favor, for a moment, before standing up straight again. 

Whimpering, struggling against both his bonds and pants, he looked up at you pleadingly. “I want you, my girl.” 

“Make me come, Tim.” You moved your body closer and spread your legs, sliding both hands into his hair and pulling his face toward your lower body. 

No hesitation, his tongue found your sex and swirled slowly around your clit, his eyes boring deeply into yours. Your knees buckled almost immediately, and he pulled instinctively on the tie, wanting to hold you up. You kept your grip on his hair, breathing heavily and pushing it from his forehead. He kissed the area slowly, brushing his lips across the soaked skin with a tentative tongue darting out here and there to taste you. You were almost straddling his shoulders, crying into the air and tugging roughly at the roots of his curls. Leaning forward more and continuing the assault, he pushed his tongue inside of you, flicking it slowly and closing his eyes. He exhaled a soft moan against your inner thigh, removing his tongue from your body to stroke it across your clit again, pushing with more pressure and opening his eyes again. Pupils blown, hair a mess, cheeks flushed, he looked so fucking stunning that you could hardly stand it. 

“Fuck baby that’s so good,” you gasped, massaging his head and letting your head fall back. 

“Mmmmm,” he responded, the vibration sending pleasure through your veins. Closing his mouth around your clit and sucking hard, he growled softly and lifted his body higher to apply more pressure, daring you to come undone with dark eyes. A breath, two, one more and you came, falling sideways into the couch and pulling him with you. He grunted and tugged harshly on the ties, pulling one hand free to catch your hip and try to hold you up. The orgasm washed through your body as you fell onto the cushion, your back arched into the air and your mouth agape. 

It faded slowly, and you opened your eyes to find him staring hungrily at you. 

He closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, opened them. “Please,” he muttered. 

You giggled and reached behind his body to release the knot, allowing him to stretch his arms out before pulling him gently to sit on the couch. He leaned back and assisted you in crawling into his lap. You straddled his waist and kissed him, holding his face and rocking your hips down into his erection. 

“Fuck you feel so God damn good,” he breathed against your lips, his hands moving slowly up and down your back. 

You lifted your lower body to shove his pants and boxers down to his knees, placing one hand on the back of the couch and the other on his neck. He gasped and let his head drop back against the cushion, his hands finding your hips. Lowering slowly until his tip was barely inside of you, you rocked your hips in a small circle, teasing him. He was an absolute mess, moaning and gasping for air, green eyes following your face with desperation. A little more, inch by inch until your ass found his thighs. You shuddered and raised your body, lowering quickly this time and taking him fully. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head, air barely escaping his windpipe as your hand pressed down hard. 

“Fuck me, baby girl,” he choked, squeezing your hips hard. You obliged, bouncing up and down roughly and groaning his name loudly. He barely made a sound, eyes wide and following your movements. 

Dropping your hand from his neck, exhaustion beginning to take over, you wrapped both arms around his neck and leaned heavily against him, slowing your movements. Understanding instantly, he hooked his arms around your waist and began thrusting upward into your body, taking over and cooing softly into your ear. 

“Let go, mon amour...” 

Easy as breathing you came again, crying out his name and falling weakly against his chest. He continued his movements through your orgasm before releasing his own inside of you. You clenched your muscles around him to intensify it, barely capable of that much. He released a loud noise and fell slack against the back of the couch, breathing heavily and closing his eyes. 

Time seemed to stand still, and you let yourself lie against his chest as he traced his fingers slowly up and down your back. 

“How was that?” Your voice was raspy, and you cleared your throat. 

“Can we do it again? Like… really soon?” He laughed nervously, his face turning red. “I really, really enjoyed it.” 

“I’m happy to hear that, my love.”


End file.
